Acquired Aphasia is a loss or impairment of speech production and/or comprehension in a child after neurological insult. A short-term longitudinal study of children with acquired aphasia is planned, allowing a careful assessment of the behavioral parameters of the disorder at closely spaced time intervals. The study will provide detailed information on the incidence of acquired aphasia, the course of linguistic recovery, and the degree and kind of lasting impairments. Behavioral data will be related to neurological data available from hospital records, which should add to our knowledge of the degree of language localization and the lateralization of functions in the brains of young children. The study will include language assessment procedures, to evaluate both speech production and comprehension, and standard measures of overall cognitive functioning to assess the extent to which language difficulties may be related to other cognitive dysfunctions. Such a project might require three or more years for a sufficient number of aphasic children (and non-aphasic controls) to be followed for at least six months each. This application is for a small grant that will support pilot research during which evaluation procedures can be tested and refined.